


I Shouldn't be Allowed to Write Poetry

by Rebel_Dino



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Holders, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Dino/pseuds/Rebel_Dino
Summary: AahI really shouldn't.Enjoy some truly mediocre poetry about animal-themed superheroes. 👍
Kudos: 1





	I Shouldn't be Allowed to Write Poetry

Night blankets Paris  
Anger makes you a monster  
The temptation strong

~•○•~

Akuma mata-  
Ta? Hardly. Life is more a  
'Coaster than a slide.

~•○•~

Black cat and no cages  
Sun rises and he powers down  
Sad cat and blank cages

~•○•~

Is tiredness a feeling or  
Way of being?  
To be two in one is trying.  
Days slip by, rushing  
Like fine silk from one's fingertips  
Like a calendar on the wall gathering dust  
Unable to move forward  
But why can't I return?

Lonely faces in lonely rooms

~•○•~

Spring

Pink petals on green branches  
Pink as the flush on their cheeks  
As young heroes swing through the city  
The sun rises, warm for the new day

Summer

Golden light reflects off high rises  
And old haunts, all-encompassing  
Their pride beats in their chests  
In tune with the cheers from the streets

Fall

Same place, new faces  
Now many race, and fight, and grow  
Soft breezes whisper, like goal out of reach  
A lonely soul finds solace in the stars

Winter

The sky is frozen now  
It breaks with a touch and falls to earth  
Shards turn purple upon a winged brooch

Zemblanity: The intentional discovery of what we'd rather not know

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my attempt at poetry was at least tolerable. :) 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or comments or just want to scream into the void, the comment section is always available!
> 
> For those who are in quarantine or are practicing social distancing: Stay safe, healthy, and happy, and I hope this helped alleviate some of the boredom. 
> 
> Author out.


End file.
